


【神狛】我捡到一只猫

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

【记录】

这是一只想着召使打出来的猫。项圈、手套猫

※不过不是说好宠物都像主人的吗？

神座一开始并不想带走这只猫的，但是他却十分黏人，一路走来一直交错在神座的小腿间蹭着。

那是一只布偶猫，奶油色的手套，看起来挺胖的，不过后来神座烦了按下他时才发现那是因为毛蓬的缘故，瘦得有些过份。

也因为对方很乖顺的翻了身，坦荡荡的露出自己的肚子发出虚弱的叫声，像是说着自己很饿一般，他才走向便利商店给对方带吃的。很是期待的他一度还想跟进来，但被店员发现的环住身子赶了出去，之后就在店门外徘徊。

神座结帐时顺势问了一下，店员也是说不清楚，只是这孩子是最近刚来的，似乎不会找吃的常常被打，而且有点小笨，撞了几次玻璃了，所幸他都没事，算是很幸运的孩子，而且亲人常常有像您一样的客人被骗食。

笑着，神座还是乖乖地结帐，本来是想留下东西之后走人的，但是那家伙一见自己要走情可不吃也要跟上，但又因为太饿了，把自己给的盘子叼着走了一段，尾随了好一段路。

这样一人一猫在店外上演着重复的动作也让店员走了出来关心。

「第一次见这孩子这么喜欢一个人……」

「是吗…」

「是啊…我们之前只愿意给摸头啊…你看这都翻了」

蹲下身搭话的同时，神座伸手过去，对方一直磨蹭，最后甚至再翻一次了肚子，虚弱的叫着听起来很是嘶哑。

看着如此奇妙的肚子，眼尖的店员发现了对方现在脏兮兮的长毛里的项圈。

神座才跟着顺起来。

『狛枝』

不知道是主人的姓氏还是对方的名字，神座姑且这么叫着。至于为什么只是因为对方太可怜了，店员说得他不会打架，而且似乎有点问题走路有些颠，像是受过伤，毛会那么脏也是之前在喝拖把水，没主意到他们来人整理垃圾吓得跳进水里上窜下跳的搞得人也紧张起来。

店里是给他搞了一个窝，但是他似乎不喜欢的样子，总是在宽敞的地方睡。所以这时候也有点感冒，一脸眼泪，看得就是可怜，只可惜这里全是打工的学生没法家里没法照顾，只求给他一个窝一顿饭而已。

加上对方对神座的黏腻，他最后是把他抓走养了一段时间。

直到一次偶然发现有人在寻猫，本来自己也检查过晶片的完全没有主人，但是同那时对方身上的『狛枝』项圈，跟这次的寻猫启示上的联络人，神座还是联系了。

对方是一个成年人，却因为长像的关系，神座觉得对方十分的年幼。跟对方约在咖啡厅见面的，狛枝是说要是自己跟猫有了感情不强求的，因为是他自己不好，外出时一个晃神把猫连笼子给忘了，这也是为什么猫会怕窄小的地方，明明是外出就这么给丢了还浪了好一段时日，加上自己也怕痛那个晶片针狛枝实在不敢看，才别了项圈的。

但看来跟神座对方的伙食更好了些，看着启示上的照片，那小脸是不变的，但是身体被抱起时呈现一坨水滴状晃着，狛枝感受到自己腿上沉重的负担。但对方记得狛枝所以还在生气。

最后是约定每次抱来见见自己，一直顺带带着胖猫散步开始认识的。

—

两人这么交流着也好一段时间，因为狛枝（猫）抗拒着猫笼，神座实在不好带他出门，但就像狛枝说的，他喜欢散步，如果系上牵绳他会很高兴的。

不过大多数神座都是直接把对方带回家看猫的。只是猫记得前主人的不好，它确实很气他，狛枝只要外套一放不论有没有挂起来，猫都会把他挠下来撒尿。这让神座不得不借自己的外套给对方，久了不知道为什么两人成了一种很奇怪的关系。

狛枝会在自己家里过夜，但是为此两人的猫总是很生气，会刻意从橱柜上掉下来踩狛枝一脚后硬是窝进两人之间阻隔。吐毛球时也全是狛枝的私物遭殃，显而易见的讨厌着狛枝。

也是自从对方会来过夜时开始，狛枝有意不让他进房，但是对方也是一直在外头徘徊着唤着自己。

有时也能发现两人的猫，对着床上的狛枝拨沙，硬是吧床单抓起来盖住狛枝。


	2. Chapter 2

※与《我捡到一只猫》同背景。

※两人已交往。

※猫照旧讨厌狛枝凪斗，对他来说后者是自己遛的人类、清猫沙的人类，还有垫脚的肉垫（可以借着他扑向神座）

※是说今（11）日本命接广告，赚奶猫钱。

狛枝凪斗定然是保险广告。

神座出流自然的学校代表看板广告。

—

这画面很罕见。

神座跟以往一样下午四点左右就会回到家里。晚餐的食材也都是狛枝挑的，毕竟自己做的东西，神座没什么好偏食的，但一开门就瞧见对方的鞋子摆在外头，这让神座不由得想发生什么事情了吗？

走进客厅，两人的猫蜷缩在狛枝胸口上伸着懒腰，细声地轻轻唤着自己后，没有收拢的小嘴打起呵欠来。

虽然他还是一样讨厌狛枝，但是只要一发现对方生病的征兆又会温柔的陪伴在对方身边，就像现在。

躺在沙发上，盖着毯子皱眉睡着，虽然算不上安稳，但是难受让他还没清醒过来。走上前，神座明白这样躺着对方的病也不会好的，反倒是会加重。

打横抱起时，动静过大还是把他给吵醒了过来。

「神座君你回来啦…」

「嗯…」

「晚餐的话我不吃，但是食材买好在冰箱了」

自己说过不用对方一一报备的，但是像这样对方应该做特例处理的，像是告诉自己去买缺的食材，而不是完全照旧的自个处理。不用多想也晓得对方看完医生后就跑去买菜，撑着这样的不适也没向自己说过些什么。

「药包上是饭后…不吃点什么吗？」

那最后是狛枝勉强吃下些东西垫胃，老早就上床睡了。

换作往常，进房间时生怕自己又被锁在外头，猫总是会冲刺的钻缝隙跑进来，然后在要关灯时攻击躺在床上的狛枝，从柜子一跃而下垫着狛枝跑到自己身旁睡。但今天他也发现对方的不适，绕到狛枝的枕头旁舔舐着，比起自己以往触碰他时更加撒娇的呼噜着（*1）

如此不寻常的一天，却异常安稳的度过。

说起来他是只喜欢外头遛遛的孩子，每次只要两人开鞋柜，不管是不是拿鞋子他总是会跟着一起过来待命，偶尔是两人要出门不带他而嗷嗷叫，有时确实要跟他一起外头散步时的，他总是会兴奋地站起身贴着鞋柜，等着两人给他上牵绳。

散步时走着累了，要是抱他的是狛枝，他总是不配合的扭着，侧向神座的方向，而落到神座怀里，完全不用后者抱着他自己就会乖乖地搭在神座肩上，完美的当个自己布偶猫的特色。连牵绳也不怎么用的，远处的路人怎么看还以为是人在遛人，走近才多少注意到走在前头的男人肩上搭着一只猫，后面的才是被遛的家伙。

说起来那孩子非常喜欢神座。

常常候在淋浴室的地垫上，这还好，毕竟神座神座会先在里头穿好衣服大致上不会把地垫弄得太湿，但是对方那一头长发才是问题。

每次神座一解下抱住自己头发的毛巾时，那孩子就会过来蹭，甚至叼走被浸湿的毛巾，有时候会被发现，但这几天因为照顾狛枝的关系，常常包着直到头发都已经半干了，解下后是饿了的他嗷嗷叫的声音。神座便没特别注意被落在沙发上的毛巾，被叼走窝进猫窝里。

一天两天倒还好，但是当狛枝好起来，习惯性的撸猫时，才发现对方腹部侧边秃了一块，下面是莫名的不平滑。

其实也是直到那时，狛枝才明白原来猫也会发霉，因为他一直没那么喜欢自己，加上自己头发也没像神座那样吸那么我水，叼走神座的毛巾后，他跟着一块窝里头自然身上也是半湿的。

久了自然也是会生病的。

注1：猫咪的呼噜声有让自己安心跟舒服的作用。虽然不一定准确，但是就想这样安抚主人的家伙。


	3. Chapter 3

※与《我捡到一只猫》同背景。

虽然神座仍然叫着『狛枝』，但每一次一这么唤时，眼前一人一猫都会给与自己回应，而觉得不大妥当。直到彼此在一起后的前两个月都是如此，所幸后来对方唤起凪斗后才将彼此分开。

两人不是没有为狛枝起新的名字，但是要叫什么呢。讨论到后来，凪斗是想给他『希望』或『幸运』的名字，只是那幸运感觉特像条狗也就作罢，至于凪斗唤他希望，希望连理也不理会的。以至于狛枝被保留了下来。

平凡的日子不自觉的过得很快，狛枝也是一只有着相当岁数的老猫咪，所有动作都显得十分迟缓，虽然一样喜欢在清晨时贴着窗台看外头的小鸟，但已经脱离会在散步时扑向鸟群的冲动了。

看着这样的狛枝，作为他的前主人凪斗不免显得有些感伤，自己本来说好不养宠物的，因为之前的宠物也在不幸中离去，多少留下了一些感慨，见到狛枝如此的样子，不免得担心起来。虽然如此似乎不大好，但凪斗加重注意他的养生了起来，也亏如此及早发现虚弱的狛枝。

就像他陪伴生病的主人一样，凪斗为了它只要是能抽出来的空缺就时刻陪在对方身边，所幸狛枝的体症恢复得不错，只是能陪伴的时日确实不多。

以往因为狛枝喜欢探险，两人总是会多带他外出遛遛的，但长途的时候窝在猫包里狛枝又会开始不安分，有多少地方总不能带对方去玩耍。

为了不留遗憾，凪斗找到自己的学姐问了一瓶不怎么安定的药水，虽然听起来不怎么安全，但是凪斗相信着学姐便让狛枝服下了，事情就是这么发生的。

狛枝确实能说话了。但整体的外貌跟他实际的年龄还是有着巨大的差异。

明明应该是十来岁的老猫，却变成一个约莫三岁的小孩子，一开始还只是激动着无法说话，用不怎么习惯的小拳头挥舞着凪斗。

毕竟凪斗不可能叫狛枝通身赤裸着，而裹着他不怎么喜欢的毛巾，最后实在控制不了对方那柔软的身段，凪斗祭出大招，拿出神座在用的毛巾，对方才安分了些。

但也只是稍微，怎么样狛枝还是猫，虽然不适应着短手短脚的，不过动作确实灵活得很。一下子就闪开凪斗，躲了起来。

一到家时，神座是见到桌面下趴着的凪斗，一面打捞着沙发底部唤着你出来啊。

「喂药吗？」

虽然罕见，但是这几个月常常见到必须日常吃药的狛枝，抗拒着凪斗，有时藏到柜子内，有时窝在床板下。

当神座的声音传来，狛枝本来缩在低头的，很快地应了对方的声音冲上去。

「啊…神座君你回来…」

看着眼前的小孩子，要不是认得那一对澄净得如夏季天穹的蓝色眼睛，神座还以为彼此交往那么久对方终于蹦出那所谓的私生子一样。

「你是……」

还不大会说话的孩子水润的眼睛看着神座，一如平常要外出散步戴上牵绳的动作一般，孩子抬起双臂，咿咿哑哑地说着不清楚的话 。

神座多少能理解对方的想法，但是这忽然的情况还是让眼前的孩子受到不小的惊吓。过了好几天才能适应这样的身体。并指着电视说着自己想去哪里散步（几天下来没有猫包、自由的蹦跳生活过得不错）。

虽然自己还不大会用两条腿走，偶尔会在外头忽然趴下爆冲起来，其他都很好，不过皮肤很脆弱，特别是手掌，这样蹭着地面就出血了。

凪斗会拿喷瓶给他喷药，但是一喷狛枝就想到以前自己不乖时会被喷到，而且这次真的很痛。

学会说话后，狛枝会把凪斗对自己做了什么全想神座抱怨道。

但平常大多数都还是靠着凪斗牵自己走的居多，因为凪斗自己重了，这样神座抱起来也吃力，这点狛枝确实有发现，以往是猫时自己可以乖巧的挂在对方肩头，暗示现在却会不断往下滑。

这最后是一次看到背袋，狛枝努力指着说自己要那个，而凪斗自然成为背他的奴才，天天挂在对方胸前散步。

但事实还是残酷的。凪斗付出再多，狛枝还是喜欢神座。除了这些，凪斗也试着问问更早以前对方到自己家前的事情。

「不记得了……不过我还是讨厌你，把我忘在外面」

「啊…抱歉…」

「要不是要那群小鬼好奇打开笼子，我真的会饿死的」

一被这样问，其实狛枝也是讨厌的，一个劲地忽然想挣脱开凪斗，而不安地扭着，最后是折衷的由神座背起对方。

放下狛枝后，人形猫架也轻松不少，伸展着腰身，本身狛枝作为布偶猫体型就大，这几年下来也真的胖的不少，换成人类孩子的重量也是不容小觑的。

「那就麻烦您了，神座君…」

跟孩子一样，狛枝有许多疑问。

像是自己明明一开始跟狛枝一样是狛枝。为什么现在他叫凪斗。

「那是我的名字…」

「名字？狛枝不是吗？」

「是姓氏」

「那是什么」

为了解释得能让狛枝明白，凪斗说得不少，途中背着狛枝的神座也补充了些。好不容易对方懂了后便开始闹得要叫神座，因为自己真的很讨厌狛枝，但闹着闹着，凪斗说这样换他困扰，神座是哪个。

「叫出流不就好了？」

「咦？这个……」

看着对方的反应，其实凪斗不大敢随意下决定的。

「那就这么叫吧」

「嗯就这么决定」

「嗯……」

被两人一搭一唱的哄着，凪斗开始努力更改叫唤方法。

【记录】

看到因他而爱的城市，不禁想到你就是宠物的全世界。

一篇两人奶猫的最后，谢谢主人一生的陪伴跟爱护。只要有你在的地方，到哪都是我所爱的。

记个最后的日常。

作为生物寿命仍然有终点的……。 （应该不会再有这边的，主要是想看狛枝贯夫姓，反正都到别人家了，狛枝就给猫猫吧）


	4. Chapter 4

那時日向又來做客，帶著草餅一塊來。

希望跟召使窩在貓窩睡撐出一個巨大的黑白糰子，大概是天冷，草餅踏入自己的小腳試探著，完全沒法自己可以進入的空間，喬著屁股，草餅思考自己屁股該壓誰身上，希望好像很凶，左右思考著，後腳已經踏上召使的屁股。猛地睜眼看了下草餅，召使懶懶地伸展身體，打哈欠著，鑽出草餅身下，讓開位置。一旁希望也是被著擾動給吵醒，但看到召使讓開後側個方向繼續睡。

但召使並沒離開太久，走去舔了口水後，回到窩前，舔著希望，最後是被對方攏著脖子回舔幾口，雖然窩在外頭，但召使沒有離開三貓一塊睡著。


End file.
